2009-03-28 - Stormtroopers! (Episode II)
Continued from Heading Upriver. '''Byss: Tesla Fortress - Hallway' A long passage of rock, heavy with the warmth of the planet. The walkway is high and long and wide, along easy travel, and along the ground are the scuff marks of feet in double rows. Each tread is the same, and out of the walls stick a few small metal, suspicious looking attennae and wires every so often. The tunnel is, perhaps, two hundred meters long, and at one end it seems to open up. It's lit entirely by little glow orbs in the ceiling. COMBAT: Gand wields his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol. :Trooper Kurosawa :Short-cut black hair, a stern gaze and a condemning frown. These are the traits of the man before you. His face is lightly tanned and has no facial hair at all while his eyes are a stunningly unique shade of blue. Much of his body is hidden beneath white armor that gleams in the available light, but his height is undeniable, towering nearly half a foot above six feet tall and looking down on his inferiors and superiors alike. :STATUS: Trooper Kurosawa is a male Human in excellent condition. He wields a BlasTech E11 Carbine and wears White Stormtrooper Armor. Tuil heads for the tunnel and stops short as he finds new danger here. Suhedir is hauled into the tunnel by his guards who continue rushing down its length. Male continues back into the room, staggering still and dripping wet. He clears his throat and says in a manly fashion as possible, "I have eliminated the guards in the previous room. The area is now secure." Gand takes a moment to inject the male full of stims. It asks, "So who are you again?" Caton is right alongside the Chancellor and his guards, rifle at the ready. He didn't know what was ahead - but it was better than what was back there! Asori follows along with everyone else, glancing around worriedly. Male's voice crackles under the weight of the water that has so eroded his vocal chords, "Scurus... I am an old friend of yours, Gand the Gand from Gand." His body winces as the stims begin to course through her veins and restore her vigor. Tuil makes his way back to the rearguard and spots the newcomer whom Gand is working on. "Who's this?" +RECOGNIZE: You confirm that Male is Zilana Luce. Gand says, "Some guy. All you humans look alike. Don't you recognize him?" Daemon is moving with the group and turns to look at the new arrival. He looks from the man to gand and then back the man with a questioning look on his face but he remains quiet to observe." "You single handedly took care of over fifty storm troopers? Maybe even a hundred?" Caton muses doubtfully, at the new arrival, whom has slowed their advance. Mon Moab looks down at the man Gand is working on. "Need any help?" Three white-armored men stand in vigilant silence down the length of the low-lit hallway, by the blast doors. Their dark-haired heads, in eerie unison, all turn to the approaching party, frowning. "Intruders." they announce in a gravelly, flat voice. Now diverging, they duck by the blast doors, one slamming a gauntleted hand against the touchpad. The blast doors slowly whirr to close. They lift up their carbines to open fire. COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Daemon Sadi! Male's hand raises up to caution Caton, "You underestimate the powers of the force then, my friend. The storm troopers were persuaded to take on a new task. I merely re-directed their efforts." "Guys.." Asori calls, pointing towards the stormtroopers and the door. COMBAT: Trooper Shikibu fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Caton! COMBAT: Caton shoots Trooper Shikibu with his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster, disrupting his attack and moderately wounds Trooper Shikibu. COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Tuil! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Tuil raises his hand and deflects Trooper Murasaki's blaster bolt. The Chancellor's guards have not halted their flight for freedom, failing to be distracted by the male Male. As the Stormtroopers fire on the party, the bodyguards return fire with their weapons. Gand rasps to the offer, "Your patient, Doctor." The Gand turns away from the stimmed-up male human and points its weapon at the stormtroopers. Instead of blaster fire, it makes a funny little coughing sound. COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Trooper Shikibu's head! COMBAT: Trooper Shikibu raises his BlasTech E11 Carbine to fire, but Gand's lethally accurate flechette cloud hits and vivisects his head.. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi dodges Trooper Kurosawa's blaster bolt. Caton rasies an eyebrow, but has no time for a witty response. He turns just in time, were it not for Asori's cry, and fires off his rifle. First to disrupt an attack, and then to make one. COMBAT: Caton fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Trooper Shikibu's head! Once everyone else as realized there's more going on then a strange force user, Asori lifts her pistol and shoots at one of the stormtroopers. COMBAT: Trooper Shikibu shoots Caton with his BlasTech E11 Carbine, disrupting his attack and grievously wounds Caton. COMBAT: Asori fires her Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol at Trooper Kurosawa! Male's eyes turn towards Mon Moab now, the cloak pulled around her. She pleads from beneath the robes, bits of her short-cropped hair visible, "Please... I am having trouble breathing." COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa shoots Asori with his BlasTech E11 Carbine, disrupting her attack and maims Asori. Barely conscious, Suhedir looks at the troopers closing the door and then back down the corridor at the cavern they had just fled. "It's a trap!" he mumbles as blaster bolts fly back and forth. Tuil stands over Male when he is fired upon. The Jedi raises his hand and wards off a bolt, but his attention remains on the newcomer. "Redirected them, huh? What's your game here, Luce?" FORCE: Someone searches your feelings. Flechettes and blaster bolts pepper the three white-armored men, yet they make not a sound, not a whimper, not even seeming to register the gaping hole for a cheek, or the smoking hole in a gut.. The troopers fire with cold precision, blue eyes hard. Male's eyes pass up to Tuil, "My game here? I want answers just as much as the rest of you do. We can leave our differences aside for this mission to find out if the prophecies are true." COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Gand! That didn't go nearly as well as planned, and Asori is knocked backwards, landing with a thud and a groan. Instead of getting back up, she rolls, dragging herself behind some cover. Hopefully more then just a prayer. COMBAT: Asori takes cover behind a desperate prayer, since nothing else is available. COMBAT: Gand tries to dodge, but Trooper Kurosawa's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds him. COMBAT: Trooper Shikibu fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Caton! COMBAT: Caton shoots Trooper Shikibu with his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster, disrupting his attack and lightly wounds Trooper Shikibu. As the firefight starts, now is as good as any for Mon Moab to treat Male. Crouching down next to her, the doctor pulls out a surgery kit from under his robe and preps to use it. Mindful of his patient's true nature, he uses his kit on the patient. COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Mon Moab! COMBAT: Mon Moab tries to dodge, but Trooper Murasaki's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. "Aiyeeeee!" Mon Moab is scorched and falls on his butt! Tuil frowns, sizing up Luce... "The future is always in motion. Prophecies are only true because they are self-fulfilling!" Ignoring no longer the stormtroopers, the Jedi turns and surges forward in the three's direction. Male's hand reaches out towards the doctor who is attacking her attending, and her hand squeezes together. Her entire body tenses up and her teeth grit together. FORCE: Male calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Male begins to choke Trooper Murasaki. COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him, destroying Trooper Murasaki's . "Talk later! Fight now?" Caton suggests loudly, wincing horribly as a blaster bolt scorches a link between his krayt armor. "Asori!" He warns, and moves forward on the stormtroopers, blasting away defensively. COMBAT: Caton fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Trooper Shikibu! COMBAT: Trooper Shikibu raises his BlasTech E11 Carbine to fire, but Caton's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds him.. Asori hisses a little, then moves to once again try to hit something. Hopefully something in white. COMBAT: Asori fires her Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol at Trooper Murasaki! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki shoots Asori with his BlasTech E11 Carbine, disrupting her attack and grievously wounds Asori. Gand keeps firing, trying to drop at least one of the stormtroopers. COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Trooper Shikibu's head! The white-armored troopers, like a statue might stand still while a sledgehammer threatens to dash it to pieces, stands tall and fearless, even while one of their number crumples to the floor under a well-aimed blaster bolt. Watching Tuil charge, they instead direct their blaster bolts towards the robed Jedi. COMBAT: Trooper Shikibu raises his BlasTech E11 Carbine to fire, but Gand's lethally accurate flechette cloud hits and mauls his head. Trooper Shikibu collapses, critically injured.. COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil deflects Trooper Murasaki's blaster bolt back into Trooper Murasaki, wounding him. COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil parries Trooper Kurosawa's blaster bolt with his green lightsaber. There was something white in there, but it was the flash of pain at once more getting shot in return. It's enough to make Asori stay out of it, mostly because she's flat on her back, gasping in pain. Tuil's green blade moves left and then right and then he's on top of the stormtroopers. Going for Kurosawa first, the Jedi's lightsaber slashes across the stormtrooper's middle horizontally and then Tuil twists and jabs in a reverse strike for maximum force. COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Trooper Kurosawa's body! Male turns slightly, back to Mon Moab as he beckons for the man to come closer, "Are you allright, sir? Please treat me now while the soldiers are distracted. I cannot be of much help to you in my current condition." COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa raises his BlasTech E11 Carbine to fire, but Tuil's green lightsaber hits and vivisects Trooper Kurosawa. Mon Moab scoots over next to Male and examines the patient quickly to make sure there are no new wounds. Finding none, he gets back to work. Daemon is in the mix of the combat, he though is a good distance from the troopers as he hold the blade ready. He left hand reaches for his belt an the pulls out a throwing dart and his hand flashes out sending the dart toward the intended target. His words are low and his voice says "This doesn't look good.." COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Nirai Dart. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Nirai Dart at Trooper Kurosawa! COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa tries to dodge, but Daemon Sadi's thrown Nirai Dart hits and moderately wounds him. Caton twitches as he traces a blaster bolt back to Asori with his good eye. He begins to fall back to her, shouting out "Medic!!" His rifle spews out little precise red bolts to cover Tuil. COMBAT: Caton fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Trooper Kurosawa's head! COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa raises his BlasTech E11 Carbine to fire, but Caton's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds his head.. Suhedir is propped up against a wall by his guards who put away their missiles and draw their repeaters, affixing bayonets, watching the fight without shooting incase they hit the Jedi. Gand fires on the stormtrooper that no one is paying much attention to rasping, "Didn't we kill you guys already?" COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Trooper Murasaki's head! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki raises his BlasTech E11 Carbine to fire, but Gand's flechette cloud hits and vivisects his head.. Asori continues to lay there and breathe. Slowly. Still the stony and impassive face, though Tuil's blade cleaves half-way into Kurosawa's midsection. He turns away just in time, to make a potentially lethal strike shallow, and he aims his weapon wildly, his blue eyes ruined by flechette rounds. Murasaki backs a step under the onslaught of fire, then another, before toppling head-over-feet. The white trooper stubbornly fires, clawing with his free gauntleted hand towards the blast doors. Male says, "Perhaps they have a medical facility we can break into? We are in desperate need of supplies for our wounded and I don't think we'll all make it out alive unless we can find some." COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa attacks Tuil with his BlasTech E11 Carbine! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Gand! COMBAT: Gand dodges Trooper Murasaki's blaster bolt. FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Tuil parries with his green lightsaber and destroys Trooper Kurosawa's BlasTech E11 Carbine. Mon Moab growls at his tools prove useless. "Master Lindo!" Daemon completes his arc and almost as quickly as one dart was thrown hitting the trooper, the spins around and then flings another at the trooper "Don't leave yet, the party just started...here 'stick' around a bit more" He lets go of the dart after he emphasises 'stick'... COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Nirai Dart. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Nirai Dart at Trooper Kurosawa! COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa dodges Daemon Sadi's thrown Nirai Dart. Tuil parries without effort the blaster bolt and then slashes back across to chop off the end of Kurosawa's carbine barrel. The Jedi then raises his arms and sweeps back at the stormtrooper to hew the head from the shoulders. COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Trooper Kurosawa's head! COMBAT: Trooper Kurosawa tries to dodge, but Tuil's green lightsaber strikes and evaporates his head. Trooper Kurosawa collapses, critically injured. Gand ducks out of the way of the incoming fire, and hurries forward to have a better angle to slay the stormtrooper, firing from close range. COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Trooper Murasaki! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki raises his BlasTech E11 Carbine to fire, but Gand's flechette cloud hits and mildly wounds him.. Asori's eyes flicker faintly, looking to the left and right, searching for something, but not finding it, she just closes her eyes. Once more trying to just breath perhaps. Zzzrtt! Kurosawa's head is neatly lopped off by Tuil's flashing green saber, a lifeless frown and cold gaze framing the head that rolls onto the floor. Murasaki continues to propel himself backward with a leg and a hand, the other firing. COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki fires his BlasTech E11 Carbine at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Trooper Murasaki's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. Male's hand reaches up from her position on the ground, and settles around one of the objects. Her gaze fouses back on Murasaki and with the flip of her wrist she tries to bring the man down. FORCE: Male calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Male tries to rip Trooper Murasaki's BlasTech E11 Carbine out of his hands! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki's BlasTech E11 Carbine rips free of his hand and flies into Male's. "Is there something you can do!?" Caton calls at Mon Moab, standing over Asori protectively. He turns and fires a couple more red bolts at the remaining storm trooper frustratedly, noticing the beheading of the other with particular unease. COMBAT: Caton fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Trooper Murasaki's head! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki tries to dodge, but Caton's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds his head. Male's hand lowers now, unable to hurl anything at the man. Instead she just closes her eyes and causes his weapon to come flying into hers. Mon Moab shakes his head at Caton. "Nothing. I have the wrong kit!" The doctor hangs his head. One of the Prime Minister's guards gestures to Mon Moab as Suhedir slips in and out of consciousness, blood pouring from his savaged chest. "Can you help the Chancellor?" he calls. Daemon ducks and sprint up, he twirls around to the left of Tuil and brings the crysblade in a arc downward toward the man's side..."Mind if I 'cut' in?" He drops low after his cut in a defensive stance... COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi attacks Trooper Murasaki with his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki blocks Daemon Sadi's Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade and disarms him with his bare hands. Asori looks like she's listening hard for something, might be just trying to focus through the noises of the fight. Male's hand quickly move to the side, and she tosses the weapon down on the ground. Her hand indicates the fallen carbine, "If any of you have use for this feel free to take it." Male puts down a BlasTech E11 Carbine. Tuil reverses as soon as Kurosawa is dead, but it is too late and he catches the bolt. Grunting in pain, the Jedi puts it aside and moves on. Tuil is certainly as much of a killing machine now as these troopers, but he's different. He's human and feels the pain, but he's also a Jedi Knight with the Force flowing through him! Turning for his attacker, Tuil moves on Murasaki to cut off the man's arm. COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Trooper Murasaki's arms! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki dodges Tuil's green lightsaber. Mon Moab gets to his feet, his back against a wall of the cavern. Looking over that Chancellor, he shakes his head. "I am powerless. I have the wrong kit and my other supplies are back at the mansion. Until we can escape, we must suffer." Gand skitters past the melee fight, to get an angle at the stormtrooper's vulnerable head - it fires as soon as it has even a remotely clear shot. COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Trooper Murasaki's head! COMBAT: Trooper Murasaki tries to dodge, but Gand's lethally accurate flechette cloud hits and shreds his head. Trooper Murasaki collapses, critically injured. The man deftly uses a manuver to disarm in sending the crysblade flying. Daemon rolls backward under gand's shot and comes out of the backward roll and reaches out with his left hand toward the crysblade. The blade moves from the ground and flies into the air for a short moment and into Daemon's grasp.... Murasaki rolls to one side, but too far, just to catch a blaster bolt on the side of his temple, clipping him. His blue eyes begin to mist over, but even while Daemon's crysblade whistles in, out of instinct, he jabs brutally forward with an elbow at an outstretched arm. It seems the white trooper is extremely lucky, for in the deft motion, he avoids Tuil's blade, but only to catch a flechette bolt straight in the forehead. He crumples to the floor, lifeless and motionless. Tuil lowers his saber and then clutches his side, feeling the pain. "Let's get moving. I'll take point this time." "The blast doors." Caton realizes, looking at the blocked way. "Check their bodies for keyguards." He figures, before turning and kneeling down before Asori. "Hey, Mrs. Can you hear me? Did they get you..?" Gand goes over one of the corpses, searching it, "Yes, that seems like a good plan." Trooper Shikibu's lifeless body does in fact contain a blinking blue keycard. It is concealed in Trooper Shikibu's shirt. Suhedir's guards drag the Chancellor to the Blast Gate and stand guard while the group searches for a keycard. Gand pries off the armor and gets a keycard, "Let's go." Asori's eyes flick open a bit, looking towards Caton, nodding a moment, "I can." Daemon nods to Tuil and moves in line allowing the Jedi Master to take point. Daemon looks around at the others as they move and shifts slightly toward anyone who may seem to be in of help as they move.. "Aye. Good. Good.." Caton drawls, trying not to show anything in his face of how bad the wounds were. He glances around for some help. "Do you think you can lean on me, and maybe the doc over there? We need to move. Can you do that?" Tuil nods to Gand to open the door. Gand tries the keycard on the blue door, "Let's see if this device works." Male stands now, moving towards the door fairly slowly. Her hand reaching into her robes and taking hold of something, and then with the flip of the wrist she extends it out next to her with a vroom. COMBAT: Male ignites her red lightsaber. "You should be able to shoot." Asori responds, but starts to try to drag herself to her feet. The door slides promptly open. Mon Moab glances up and down the cavern and then approaches Male. When the red saber ignites, he backs off. You leave Byss: Tesla Fortress - Hallway. Continued in Tuil Versus Tuil. Category:March 2009 RP Logs